twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Roadkill
"Stop it! You're confusing me! Enough of this. I wish this nightmare would end once and for all!" -Marcus Kane, driver of Roadkill, Twisted Metal: Head-On Twisted Metal Driver Name: Captain Spears An old army commando who lost his men in a savage jungle war. He's competing in hopes of changing the past. Vehicle Name: Road Kill Pieced together from many junkyard hulks, Roadkill is a heavily armored demolition derby on wheels. Armor: '''4 '''Handling: '''2 '''Speed: '''4 '''Special Weapon: '''3 Steel Dagger: A giant steel rod that can slice your opponent in two!!! '''License Plate: TYMTRPR Twisted Metal 2 Driver Name: Marcus Kane Info: Male, 32yrs, born: Alabama Marcus has been living in his car for the past ten years. Penniless, friendless, and on the brink of sanity, the homeless bum is convinced that the entire world is one horrific nightmare. If he wins Twisted Metal, sanity will be his prize and the key to going home. Vehicle Name/Type: Roadkill/Junk Car Handling: Intermediate Armor: 2 Speed: 3 Special Weapon: 3 Boomerang Blast: A Boomerang Missile that curves back towards your car. If you strike and enemy while the boomerang is returning, its destructive power increases three-fold. Because it is a quick-firing weapon, you must learn to control your car's speed while aiming. License Plate: WAYKUP Twisted Metal 3 Driver Name: Marcus Kane Info: Male, 36 yrs, born in Tuscaloosa, Alabama Marcus is a deranged homeless guy who drives an old clunker he slapped together from junkyard scraps. Though he is a diagnosed schizophrenic, we can confirm that everyone is indeed out to get him. After all, this is Twisted Metal! Insanity required! Marcus plans to win the tournament then crawl into the forest to frolic with the wildebeests. "I'm channeling a transmission from the mother ship docked at Area 51. The bald-headed friendlies tell me I'll win the Twisted Metal contest even though I'm an evil, smelling wacko! I'm not begging for this victory, I'm earning it!" Vehicle Name/Type: Roadkill/Junk car Handling: '''Tight '''Armor: '''3 '''Speed: '''3 '''Special: '''3 Spike Bomb: A nasty little tool that arcs out from his car and hits home with frightening impact. Twisted Metal: Black In this game, Roadkill is driven by John Doe, Marcus Kane being the new driver of Minion. John Doe was an amnesiac with no recollection of why he was placed in Blackfield Asylum; the only clues he had were the numerous tattoos on his body. Calypso visited him and invited him to enter the Twisted Metal tournament with the promise of returning his memories to him should he win, showing John a picture of himself with a full head of hair and wearing a suit. John agreed to compete. After the battle with Minion, some of John's memories returned to him as he lay unconscious in his car. He remembered being a part of a gang who wanted to become greater than a group of petty street thugs. They rigged a bomb inside of the Midtown Center for Disease Control, hoping to unleash any viruses contained within. John wasn't happy with the man he once was. '''Special Weapon: For its special attack, roadkill fires a series of missiles. The longer the fire weapon button is depressed the more missiles will be fired in a single volley. Watch as the missile indicators light up one after the other. Once it is fully charged, the lights will flash, indicating that it is charged for maximum damage. Make sure to fire it right away. Holding onto the charge too long will backfire, resulting in a lost attack, but you can hold the missles whenever you want by pressing the shoulder keys (L1,L2,R1,R2) and pressing the fire key again will fire them, this operation wont make the missles stronger, it will only hold them so they dont backfire. Twisted Metal: Head-on Roadkill returns to this game. He is operated by Marcus Kane. The plot is similar to the one in TM2. It is revealed he is the split personality of Needles Kane (Sweet Tooth). He also drives Dark Tooth and Tower Tooth. Character Bio Special Weapon: Boomerang - Fires a red boomerang straight ahead and explodes upon contact. You can also retieve the boomerangs by hitting the fire button again if it doesn't hit anything. Twisted Metal (2011) This car assumed to be Roadkill, if not, it will a new vehicle in the latest Twisted Metal Endings *'Twisted Metal:' I was a captain in the Jungle Wars of South America,'' you tell him. I lost my entire platoon. I sent them straight into an enemy trap. ''And now as your prize you want a second chance. You want me to send you back in time so you can save them. I don't recommend it, Captain. Calypso tries to warn you about the dangers of such a request, but you refuse to heed his advice. Realizing your mind is made up, Calypso simply shrugs and agrees to grant your wish. You should have listened to the guy. You are sent back in time, dropped into the middle of a raging South American war. Before you have time to save your platoon you are shot at point blank range by an enemy soldier. You die instantly. The next day, back in 2005, two high school kids find your car sitting in the middle of a dirt field. They steal it, speed off, and vow to enter next year's contest using your vehicle! *'Twisted Metal 2:' Roadkill decided that the contest was all a dream, so he asked Calypso to end this nightmare. Calypso grants the wish and replies to come back to the game if he wants. We later see Kane awaken on a hospital bed. It is revealed that a huge car pile up, crushed Marcus, putting him in coma. Now that he was awake, he is happily reunited with his family. Here, he also finds other familiar faces that also appeared in the tournament. Whether this was a dream or not, is unknown. *'Twisted Metal 3:' Believing to be insane living in the world, he wanted to have solitude amongst the pines. Calypso grants the wish by putting him in Whispering Pines Mental Hospital. *'Twisted Metal: Black:' After winning the contest, he went to Calypso to claim his prize. Calypso threw a wallet to him, and John finally remembered; he was an FBI agent who had been working undercover for a year to take down a doomsday cult (likely the same cult involved in Agent Stone's story). On the night of the attempted bombing, John ran back inside the building and threw the bomb out of the window, sparing the building but being thrown against a wall in the ensuing blast, causing his amnesia. Just as he was beginning to take pride in his heroism, he remembered that Calypso was #2 on the Most Wanted list, and that he was standing defenseless before him. Calypso thanked him for competing, then shot him. Just before dying, he remembered that he had a family; a picture of him standing with his wife and two children is shown. *'Twisted Metal: Head-On:' Believing that Twisted Metal was all a terrible nightmare, he ordered Calypso to put an end to this dream once and for all. Calypso explains that he can't fulfill some wishes completely, though he will do what he can for now. When Marcus wakes up at his house, he wonders what he called him. Here we see his other identity, Needles Kane (Calypso called Marcus, Needles in his 'dream'). "What did he call me? I never did like this place." Category:Twisted Metal Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 2 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 3 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Black Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Lost Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Contestants Category:Characters